Dream Wedding
by DarkSecretKeeper
Summary: Roy is finally Fuhrer and marrying Riza, but the day isn't exactly what Riza had in mind when she pictured becoming Ruza Mustang. Good thing Roy has a plan to make it up to her...ROYAI! twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! *saddness***

**This is twoshot...the first chapter is their wedding and the second is what Roy does to make up for it :) (nothing dirty :O ) PLEASE review...they are greatly apprieciated and a huge inspiration to keep writing.**

* * *

The dress was high backed so her scar did not show and the sleeves covered the scrapes and scars from Ishbal but it was compensated for by the low cut, yet still tasteful, cut at the front. The dress clung to her narrow waist and skimmed her hips before finally flowing out into vast folds and crevasses that billowed around her legs to her feet, creating a two metre train. It had taken four seamstresses seven months to craft and condense the six meters of Xingian crushed silk, five meters of Amestrian hand woven lace, four meters of cream ribbon and miles upon miles of cotton thread into the white glittering gown. Two jewellers had hand selected forty-two Drachmarian ocean pearls to created the exquisite necklace that adorned her slendor neck and another three had been commissioned to cut the twinkling jewelled hair piece that now sat nestled in the tight curls and plaits of her up do.

Her face had been plastered with more alien lotions and powders that she knew existed, after the two make up artists had finished she couldn't tell it was her beneath the veneer of cosmetics. The hairstylist had been equally avaricious with her long blonde tresses. He'd pulled it back with as many clips as humanly possible, twisted and turned it into a tight bouquet of curls that had then been fumigated with spray. Riza Hawkeye looked stunning but as she stood silently infront of her long mirror she realised she had no clue who the woman in the mirror was.

The woman stared back at her with the same confusion and mild fear that must have been reflected in her own. She heard the dull tones of her bridesmaids hurrying about the room to finish themselves off before the wedding march began and she was ushered downstairs to the stately car, adorned with picture perfect flowers and ribbons. No doubt it was also surrounded by reporters already inebriated on the idea they would be spewing fairytale stories tomorrow about Amestrian's own Cinderella story, the prince and his servant...the Colonel and his Lieutenant. Crowds of people would be lining the streets outside the grand cathedral, waiting with flowers and confetti, ready to welcome the new First Lady of Amestris once the ceremony ended.

"Get it off she breathed..."

The women in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at their bride. They saw as her face began to crumble slightly into anguish ad she repeated but with more authority and slight desperation pinching her tone, "Please..Just get it off!" Riza's hand reached up to the neckline on her dress so she could claw it from her body if she had to.

Rebecca was first there, she reached up and practically started ripping the lace cords at the back to undo the dress. Eventually, it loosened enough that Riza could wriggle free and collapse on the small chair beside the mirror in just her silk underwear, stockings and cream heels, breathing heavily. She reached up to pull the necklace from her neck but before she could damage the clasp with the brute force of pulling it free Rebecca had reached around and feverishly toyed with the silver piece. When is slipped undone Riza threw it across the room. She then buried her head in her hands trying desperately to regain composure.

It wasn't meant to be like this. When she dreamed of marrying Roy, this wasn't what had happened. She had gotten ready with Rebecca and Maria at her old home, in her old room. They had done each other's make up and laughed about times gone by before all walking calmly down to the local church in the village she grew up in. The few guests invited were already sporadically placed throughout the church as she led her small wedding procession in, a large smile on her face and a bouquet of fresh wild flowers. Roy had looked at her with those large awe-struck eyes as he saw her for the first time in her dress. It was a plain white fitted dress that finished just below the knee, minimal detail. Plain, like her. No ribbons or lace or pearls or diamonds or annoying train. Just white and a pretty pair of cream shoes with little bows

There friends had thrown confetti over their heads as she smiled uncontrollably next to her new husband and they shared their first marital kiss. Armstrong cried and Maria and Rebecca had already started arguing over who was going to catch the bouquet. They then all made there way down to the quiet hotel for the small and simple reception.

"Riza? Are you OK?" the soft voice interrupted her thoughts and she glanced up at two very concerned faces. Maria and Rebecca were kneeling in front of her, their red gowns crumbling on the floor around them. During her reprieve someone had hung up the beautiful wedding dress to stop damage after been tossed haphazardly on the floor by Riza.

She swallowed and sat up shaking her head slightly. Maria and Rebecca pulled up chairs and sat across from her, "Cold feet?" asked Maria attentively.

"Not really," said Riza, looking at the hands in her lap, "There is nothing I feel more sure about than marrying Roy...I want to be Mrs. Riza Mustang. It's just..." She trailed off and looked at them.

"The fiasco?" finished Rebecca for her and Riza just nodded. Rebecca sighed, "It's still Roy arrogant arse hole Mustang at the alter Riza."

Riza let out a chuckle at Rebecca's description of her soon to be husband, "That's right, Riza," chimed Maria softley, she placed a hand on Riza's shoulder, "You're finally going to be with Roy completely and wholey. You're going to be Mrs. Riza Mustang."

Riza sucked in a deep breath and stood up, she dusted herself even though she was still prestine and checked her makeup in the mirror, "You're right," she said stoically, "This is my wedding day. I'm going to become Mrs. Riza Mustang. It's still Roy...just Roy."

The girls nodded encouragingly and Rebecca gathered the dress off of the hanger and held it open on the ground for Riza to step into. As Riza stood watching herself in mirror, letting Maria and Rebecca fuss over the lace and silk thread of the bodice to fasten it she kept mumbling, "still Roy, Just Roy. Roy Mustang. Roy-Boy. Just my Roy."

She turned and faced Maria and Rebecca once they had finished. She gave them a warm smiled in thanks and they all shared a brief sisterly hug before Maria manoeuvred around to hold Riza's train and Rebecca handed her a bouquet of deep red roses and glittering crystals. Riza looked at the grotesque over statement and sighed, "Still Roy," she mumbled and began to walk towards the door.

Roy stood at the alter, jigging from one foot to the other and back again. His fingers kept flexing and his shoulders needed consistent rolling to stop them becoming to tense. He couldn't sort out the emotions in the pit of his stomach, half of him was so excited about finally making Riza his, finally being able to declare in front of the entire of Amestris that he loved her. The other half was uneasy because of the crowd. Riza hated being centre of attention, hated the limelight and the loud public statement their wedding had become. Somewhere along the line the wedding had become less about them and more about the fantasy that encompassed their 'struggle for love' as it had been dubbed.

Havoc clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Chief, chill, still our Hawkeye, remember," he grinned, slightly lopsided since the cigarette was not there to balance his usual grin out.

"Yeah, means she'll shoot you if you do a runner now," added Breda jokingly. Roy shot him a look. Havoc was the best man and Breda was on stand by to make sure things ran smoothly, both of them were part of Roy's security detail as orchestrated by Riza herself. Roy chuckled slightly when he remembered her pouring over the security plans for the wedding. Most women were paniced about their dress, the shoes, the bridesmaids falling out, the venue or the flowers wilting before all the photographs were taken. Not Riza. She'd poured over security information, exits, best seating positions for officials. To be honest, he thought it was one way she kept her mind off the thought of the wedding and what it would entail. He knew it was anything but what she would have planned.

He glanced at the clock. His brow furrowed and he looked back at Havoc and Breda who tried to smile reassuringly. The minister saw his unease and leant in, "Don't you worry, sir," he said kindly, "every bride is late on her wedding day, nothing to be alarmed about." Roy raised an eyebrow, Riza was not every bride. She was never late. Something was wrong if Riza was late.

He fidgeted some more, checking his cuffs and letting his eyes flicker down to the entrance of the cathedral. Roy's nerves were about to snap and he lifted his foot to take the first of the many steps towards the door when a man appeared at the door. The hushed whispers about the flowers and the bride soon ceased and everyone rose, turning to survey the large carved oak doors. The man pried open the doors slowly, releasing a creak that echoed through the cavernous cathedral.

Riza watched with wide eyes through her veil as the wooden slabs before her opened their heavy jaws to reveal a large congregation. None of whom were related to her and only a handful were friends, so why were they at her wedding? She bit her cheek to stop herself from saying something...possibly screaming. She sucked in a large lungful of air and took the first step down the vast aisle.

The cathedral was near the centre of Amestris and the spire reached for the heavens with voluptuous limbs sprawling out to create three caverns of the space of worship. Unlike Christian churches in the world beyond the gate, the term cathedral didn't apply to specific religion's worship space. In Amestirian the term applied to large, decadent and ethereal spaces used by Amestrians for grand state ceremonies. Each city had one and they were primarily reserved for official state business, such as the Fuhrer's wedding.

The music enveloped the congregation and everyone gasped and awwed at the sight to Riza wrapped in angelic silk and pearls. Some marvelled at her femininity despite her profession, some looked disappointment that he'd chosen her while others smiled reassuringly, secretly wishing her luck on the her pilgrimage to the minister and her fiancé. Riza suddenly felt very alone. All these en and women where staring down at her from the pews and she walked, unarmed, alone towards the end of the long hall. The veil creating an iron curtain between herself and the rest of the world as they watched her every breath, desperate for their fantasies, fuelled by the media, to be fulfilled.

Roy watched, still fiddling with his cuffs and every other moment shifting hhis wieght on hs feet. He was uneasy. Riza, he could even tell through the thin cascade of fabric hiding her face, was nervous. She was tense and her gait down the aisle as less than easy, he'd seen her march in section formation through the military parade grounds with more easy, her usual grace had evaporated. Her movements were ever so slightly jerky and he could see her eyes were not darting around the room or fixed on his, like he would have expected of the sharp shooter but instead she stared intently at a fixed point in the distance, similar to a cart horse with blinkers.

When she reached him, he loving took her hand and give it a squeeze. He didn't flash a smirk, it was to cheap for this occasion, instead he gave her a small even smiled and another squeeze. He saw her attempt a smile and love did flicker through her eyes when she looked at him through the thin white gauze but he saw, felt and almost smelt her unease. She didn't like the attention or the fuss. She didn't like their location or her dress. She didn't like her wedding. There was nothing more Roy wanted in the world at that moment than to sweep her off of her feet and carry her out and elope. He hated seeing her so uneasy and he wanted her to enjoy this. They were publicly declaring their love. They had never had this opportunity before, no more shadows or guilty whispers of love and devotion, this was the real thing. He felt his heart clinch at causing her so much unhappiness on what was meant to be her happiest day. To her, this day, this ceremony, this party, was all a chore, a duty she would carry out to fulfil her role to the Fuhrer of Amestris. His position as leader was still to precarious for something to go wrong or for a covert marriage, their 'love story' had sparked great sympathy among the public and, as much as hated to admit it, he needed to fuel that with this façade of a wedding.

The minister went delicately through the vows and outlined their new roles as husband and wife. He asked for objections and finally after the exchange of their beautiful hand crafted Briggs mined gold rings, the minister announced, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Roy Mustang," he flashed Roy a cheeky smile, "You may now kiss your bride, Fuhrer."

Roy turned to Riza and was suddenly overcome by an odd sensation, he was nervous to kiss her. He didn't know if it was the unease that seemed to radiate from her or the thousands of eager eyes, begging to be let in on an intimate moment between their two favourite sweethearts. He gently took the tendrils of her veil and swept it back over her head, letting the soft fabric float down to complete the waterfall from her pristine and un-Riza like hair style. He leaned in a woodenly pushed his lips against hers. Riza pushed back and then they broke apart, now daintily holding hands.

The congregation cheered and clapped as they walked down the aisle towards the large wooden doors leading to the street, where an even greater thundering roar greeted them. The crowds waved banners and confetti that cascaded from the clouds as if the weather had decided, just for today, to rain petals instead. Roy stood on the top steps of the cathedral and slipped his arms around Riza's waist and waved. The crowed cheered more, it seemed everyone had taken the day off to celebrate their Colonel and his Lieutenant's wedding.

Riza waved obediently before Havoc, Breda and the rest of the wedding party began to filter out behind them. Elysia bounded up beside Riza, wearing an adorable red silk dress with sewn white flowers attached to the sleeve and the skirts. She grinned up at Riza and gave her long tresses of ivory lace and silk an innocent tug. Riza bent down to lean more closely to her flower girl as Elysia said, "Miss. Riza, you look like an angel." Riza smiled, her first genuine smile of the day.

"Thank you Elysia, you look very pretty to."

The reception was held in a large ornate marquee that had been set up on the military parade grounds. It had incandescent drapes in golds and reds which matched the colour schemes on all the tables. Each place setting and been meticulously planned, with rows of regimented cutlery and uniform name cards. The flowers also matched the colours flowing throughout the grand marque, the gold being reflected in the large suspended candelabras, of which there were five down the centre of the space. There was a large dance floor in the centre with a small orchestra set up to play soft tunes through dinner and then more fluid tunes in the evening for ballroom dancing. It reminded Riza very much of formal military balls where networking was the main aim and the air was thick with pomp and prestige. Well, she had married the Fuhrer, what had she expected?

Roy and Riza posed for their delightfully fake wedding pictures. Them holding hands lovingly in front of a large green banner sporting the insignia of Amestris military and others with rows of people she had yet to meet. The food was divine and couples in the palette of tastes I stimulated and she found herself glancing at Roy. The look he gave her told her everything, he wouldn't have minded beef stew either. Their first dance was much the same as the rest of the evening. Cold. He held her properly with his hands correctly placed and very gentlemanly, they spun in time with the music as if it were a perfectly executed military procedure. They barely glanced t one another, again keeping up the appearance and correctness of Furher and first lady.

Eventually, a maid came to their table at the end of the evening. Many of guests had begun to filter out and Riza found herself thanking the heavens for Havoc and Breda who had provided comical respite from the rest of the day., Again, Riza was hit by the over whelming feeling that she'd spent her whole wedding day wishing it would end. The maid leaned in and gave Riza a soft smile, indicating it was her time to leave. Riza looked over at Roy and excused herself from the Generals and higher ups that now surrounded their table, desperate to butter Roy up on his wedding day in the hopes he would be more forgiving to promotions or proposals of more funding. As was traditional, the bride would leave first so that her husband could finish his discussions and be congratulated by his male peers and so that the bride could 'prepare' for her wedding night.

Riza walked back towards her car, finally pulling the heavy veil from her now messy style and heaving a huge sigh of relief. In just a few hours she would be curled up with Roy in a hotel far away from all this manic tradition and public scrutiny. She had spent the whole day performing. There had been no intimacy or personality. It was a motion and a spectacle for public to further permeate the idea that Roy was a good Fuhrer and now had the support of an honourable and noble Amestirian wife.

"Riza!" she had to stifle a groan but when she turned and saw Rebecca approaching her, her facial expression softened and she gladly greeted her best friend.

They embraced before Riza finally pulled away and said, "It's good to see you, we havn't had a moment all day...that include me and Roy."

Rebecca smiled comfortingly, "Well you got all night to spend with him now, hey?"

A faint blush touched Riza's cheeks but she still smiled, "Oh yes and don't I plan to make the most of it before the country snaps him away again!" They both smiled and Rebecca gave Riza another hug.

"I'm sorry that today wasn't everything you dreamed it would be."

Riza shrugged and a small smile crept on her face, "in a way it was," Riza watched as a confused expression crossed Rebecca's features, "Roy has achieved his goal and this was just cementing that plus, Roy is my husband isn't he? Isn't that what I wanted all along, grand cathedral ceremony or not?"

Rebecca crossed her arms and thought for a moment, "Guess you have a point there! Though that still doesn't quite explain why you agreed to marry him in the first place!" All Rebecca got in reply was a swift punch, yet gentle, slap on her upper arm and a chuckle.

"Night Rebecca, I am expected at the hotel." Rebecca nodded and watch Riza leave, a knowing smiled gently passing across her face before she turned and hurried back to the others still in the marquee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part is fianlly here! I really hope it lives up to what people were expecting :S It was very hard to write but I enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA and the poem belongs to Angie Burrell**

* * *

Riza let out an almighty groan of relief as her wedding dress fell unceremoniously to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked off her painful stilettos. Standing in the centre of the honeymoon suite in the star fish position to stretch out all her aching limbs...could she take a hot bath before Roy got here? A small wicked smile then crept onto her face. He was going to be just as tense and exhausted from today, perhaps he'd enjoy a nice bubble bath to, with his new wife of course. She almost skipped into the bathroom. Her eyes widening slightly at the size of the large round pool that was sunk into the floor. She turned on the taps and began to pour in some lavender bubble bath and other scents that would promote relaxation. She stripped from her silk stockings and eagerly pried herself from her corset, letting another grateful moan escape at the ability to breath regularly again.

Riza had just put her right foot in the bath when she heard a tapping noise. She paused and focused her attentions on the direction. It had come from the bedroom. When there was no more sound she lifted her left foot to sink that into the comforting warm suds but there was another tap. Riza's bow creased, she wasn't in the mood for this. She didn't need something to annoy her right now, she just wanted to soak into the warm bath and wait for her husband. There was another tap.

She growled and stepped out of the warm bath, wrapping a towel around her and walking straight into the bedroom, her keen eyes scanning the surroundings for signs for where the origin of the tap could be. There was another tap.

Her eyes fell instantly on the window, she walked over to it and pulled back the soft folds of the blue drapes to see outside. There was another tap almost instantly. Riza's head sprang back slightly in surprise and she tried to stare harder, but the light from the room made it difficult to see through the glass. She bent down, using one hand to hold her towel, she used the other to haul up the sash. She stuck her head cautiously out he window and peered down at the ground.

Riza's eyes fell on a silhouette, no doubt the perpetrator of the taps on her window. Her expression softened before moving to one of confusion when her deep amber pools met perfect oynx eyes. "What the hell, Roy?" she whispered loudly, looking around to see if there was anyone else in the vicinity.

Roy stood in his dress shirt and black trousers, his jacket, tie and waistcoat having been previously removed, he playfully shot another small rock at her. Letting it bounce off of the window frame. She glared at him, "What are you doing!"

He flashed a trademark smirk, "climb down," he glanced side to side, "we're going to be reckless...trust me."

"For starters, why are you tapping at the window like a teenage boy and his crush when you could just walk into the suit, _our_ suite, and secondly, I'm in a towel!"

"Why are you in a towel?"

"Think about it Roy."

He sighed and walked up to the wall. The suite was on the second storey of the hotel. The building was an old mansion situated in beautiful and expansive gardens. It was not very tall but it was wide so still held many luxury rooms despite not being a multi storey complex. It was quaint and exclusive, priding itself on offering the very best to anyone who could afford the price tag. Riza's eyes widened further as he began to climb the trellis, "Roy!" she said in a more desperate whisper. What if he was caught? This wasn't exactly something the papers needed to get hold of. 'Fuhrer caught scaling wall of posh hotel on wedding night to naked wife' was not her idea of a beneficial headline.

She continued to scowl at him as he climbed further up the wall, she'd given up protesting since he didn't seem to be listening and her hissing and whispering was more likely to get them caught. He got to the window sill and gave her a goofy smile that Maes Hughes would have been proud of. Her response was a slight softening of her scowl, she had to admit, it was rather cute. He pulled himself onto the window sill and leant in for kiss. Letting his lips meld with her in a more meaningful and passionate manner than the one they'd shared before the minister and the rest of Amestris. "Put something on," he murmured against her lips.

Her eyebrow quirked, "on? Now, I've never had a wedding night before but I'm fairly sure clothes aren't needed."

"I'm kidnapping you and where you are going to need clothes where we are going," Roy said grinning mischievously.

Riza looked at him quizzically, trying to figure out what exactly her husband was up to, but she conceded. Riza walked back to her large closet and wandered through the aisle of expensive cottons, silks and chiffon that were all loving hand constructed into her state first lady wardrobe. She walked past all the pressed and perfectly hung clothes to the drawers at the back/ When the maids had been packing up her new wardrobe and moving it to her honeymoon suite she had made sure to pack some of her old clothes. They were not as elaborate or as expensive but they were hers and they were comfortable. A small slice of the old lieutenant who lived in a one bed flat in down town Central.

She let the towel drop unceremoniously to her feet and she pulled on some expensive underwear (just in case she was caught of guard to participate in certain activities later. She didn't want to be caught short) and then a black skirt, white strap top and a red cardigan. It was simple but it suited her and it was comfortable. She walked back into the main room, across the lavish spongy carpet past the passionately adorned four poster bed, silk throws and cushions. Riza reached the window to find her husband waiting patiently for her.

Roy grinned when he saw her. He felt him self unconsciously relax when he saw her dressed in clothes he associated with his Riza. She now matched him, in his dark trousers and light blue shirt. He held out a hand for her and she took it. They began to scale back down the wall outside their luxury suit window.

When Riza's feet hit the floor she turned to Roy, "Right," she folded her arms, "where are you taking me? On my wedding night may I add, when I thought I'd be wrapped in the arms of one Fuhrer Roy Mustang."

He pulled her close and kissed her, "There will be plenty of time for you to lie in my arms Mrs. Mustang but there's something I want to show you before that."

Riza's arms snaked up around his neck and she smiled, "really? Now I'm intrigued, something important enough to distract you from sex."

He smiled and kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her through the think forest that surrounded their hotel. She watched him curiously, following his lead without question. As they plunged deeper into the forest the trees became thicker and less moonlight permeated the canopy to the forest floor where they were. Riza couldn't help feeling anxious, she trusted Roy but they were alone in a large dark wood, her hand unconsciously feathered a touch where her holster would normally hang, silently curing at it's absence.

"Roy?" She whispered, moving closer to his side and giving his hand a squeeze. Her sharp hawk eyes scanning the impenetrable darkness.

As if on cue, there was a flicker of light ahead of them. Riza's breath caught and she gave Roy's arm a little tug. Her sniper training kicked in and she began to take smaller and lighter steps, anticipating the next move.

Roy just smirked and pulled her hand up to his mouth, giving it a light kiss on the back of her hand, "relax," he whispered. Roy then proceeded to pull her towards the flickering a glowing light.

Roy reached out a hand and pulled back a large heavy branch that was the last remaining defense between them and the ominous light. Riza tried her hardest to relax. If Roy wasn't worried than neither should she be, right? Wait, this was the man that had thoughtlessly attacked Scar in the rain and her senses had saved on countless occasions...she'd relax when _she_ felt ready.

The forest suddenly opened up into a small clearing and he felt her heart speed up. Her eye sight took a moment to adjust but when it did her breath caught and stood still and speechless as Roy grinned proudly at her. Riza's hand glided up to touch her bottom lip in shock, her eyes sweeping the clearing and she fought the tears as a small smile kissed the edges of her mouth.

All their friends were stood in the clearing, shrouded in the glimmering falls of moonlight that now had free access to the clearing. Each of them were now out of their finery and in smart casual clothes, they were stood in two groups to form an aisle. Their smiles and eyes were highlighted by the flickering candles each held delicately in their hands, the light from the flames softly caressing the leaves on the trees.

Roy and Riza stood at one of the clearing, while General Grumman stood at the other, grinning happily at them, he was flanked either side by Rebecca and Havoc. Havoc held two candles, holding the other near Grumman so he could hold a large leather book. Rebecca gave Riza a big smile and Riza watched as Elysia, walked up to her holding a small bouquet of white roses. Riza grinned and bent over to take the flowers from the little girl who giggled and then ran back to where her mother was. Gracia gave Riza a warm smile and then handed a small candle back to her daughter, who watched the flame memorized.

Riza turned to look at Roy who was still smiling, "Did you do this?" she whispered.

"Well..with a little help," he smirked and then gave her hand another squeeze, "I know today wasn't great for you, Riza. It was more for the rest of Amestris than for us, so..." he glanced around the clearing at all the smiling faces and then back at her with a soft smile, "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

Riza just nodded mutely and gave him a big warm smile. He returned the smile and then began to lead her down towards Grumman. They passed Gracia and Elysia, Denny and Maria stood side by side with their candles flickering beneath their warm smiles, Armstrong fought to maintain composure while, to Riza's shock, Olivia Armstrong stood watching them with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and gripping the candle in her hand. Riza turned her head away from Roy's glimmering face to meet the smiling eyes of Alphonse and Winry. She let a chuckle slip when she saw Edward holding his candle and smiling affectionately at the couple, she knew that Edward and Roy had their arguments but so did fathers and sons. The comparison made her chuckle quietly to herself. Riza caught Edward's eye and he grinned at her encouragingly.

They eventually got to where Grumman was stood with Havoc and Rebecca. Rebecca gave a large kind smile and took the small bundle of roses so that Roy could take both her hands. Riza looked up at him, his face in a halo of flickering golden light from the candles. His dark hair took on a slight luminous shine and the fathomless pools of his eyes were locked adoringly with hers, a small smirk gracing his lips, whilst he gave her hands a small squeeze.

Grumman cleared his throat and straightened, she felt the small crowd of their nearest and dearest gather slightly closer to them, letting the warmth of the candles and love perforate the gathering's soul. "Friends and Family," Grumman began, "We are gathered here tonight, beneath these stars and in this clearing to witness the _long awaited _union of two remarkable souls, Roy and Riza." A small chuckle rippled through the crowd and Riza just smiled wider at Roy.

Grumman then turned to Roy and nodded, Riza saw a flicker of nerves as he turned his gaze back towards her and gave her hands another small reassuring squeeze. "Riza Hawkeye," he started, taking a deep breath, "You've been beside me, in front of me and right behind me since we were children. You're incredibly stubborn, iron willed, stern and think far to logically sometimes...and I love you for it. I love your kindness, your empathy, your unwavering loyalty. I love the way your noes wrinkles when your confused and the fire in your eyes when you have a task to do. I want you next to me for the rest of my life, no matter where we end up or what happens. I say this honestly and openly in front of all our friends and family, I promise to be there for you, hold you and love you for the rest of our lives."

Riza's breath caught and she fought desperately to hold back the tears threatening the corners of her eyes. She let one of the hands go so she could brush the corner of one of her eyes and then glanced at a grins from Rebecca and Havoc that could rival the Cheshire cat himself."I love you too," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Riza, I couldn't hear that," teased Roy.

"I love you, too," she said again, still blushing and glancing at their gathering of eager on lookers.

"One more time Riza," cajoled Roy, leaning in with a trademark smirk.

"I said I loved you, you idiot!" she raised her voice but it was laced with a chuckle that was joined by the humorous chatter of their congregation.

"Ever the egotistical bastard colonel!" Came the familiar call of Edward from the throng of candles, causing Roy to scowl and everyone else, including Riza, to laugh.

Grumman coughed and everyone settled down to look back at the old general/ He licked his thumb and motioned for Havoc to move closer with the candle. He flipped open the old leather book he was holding. Riza recognised it as her Mother's old journal, the one her grandfather had rescued from her father's black hole of a study. A satin ribbon marked a particular page and Grumman pushed the glasses further up the bridge of his nose and adjusted the angle of the book before reading.

"Love is great, love is grand,  
It follows you across the land.  
Rivers, streams and oceans blue,  
Cannot part a love that's true.  
Today that love you will prove,  
A ring you'll give and never remove.  
A kiss to seal a vow so special,  
From lips soft like a rose petal.  
A life together long and true,  
May happiness always be with you.

"So by the power invested in me by...well...me," another hum of laughter from their friends, "Roy Mustang you may now kiss my Granddaughter, Riza Mustang."

Roy wasted no time in sweeping Riza into his arms and gently lowering his lips to hers, letting the light pressure linger on them before breaking the kiss to the round applause and the cries of joy from Winry, Alphonse and Edward. Roy smiled a brilliant smile at her, one she hadn't seen since they'd been children.

Gracia and Winry peeled away from the group as they moved in to congratulate the couple and offer blessings. They reappeared a few moments later, struggling with baskets and rugs. Alex Armstrong took two large baskets off Gracia and rug from Winry. Elysia had her own little rug which she brought over to Roy and Riza and handed over proudly.

The gathering set about laying down blankets and Olivia placed candles into holders that Riza noticed had been hidden behind the trees lining the clearing. Soon the small area had been transformed into a banquet for the exclusive party. The Blankets became crammed with chattering bodies and Falman helped Gracia pull out platters of home-made sandwiches, cakes and pastries and place them on the blankets for people to start eating. Grumman started a game with Elysia to keep her entertained at this late hour and Riza watched amused as Fuery and Havoc poured champagne into plastic cups and distribute them.

She surveyed the clearing again in awe. Everyone was happy and chatting, snacking on Gracia's amazing cooking and bathing in an ambient mixture of moon and candle light. This was why she'd left her small home town and joined the military, the reason she'd fought life and limb for Amestris. These people, her family and Roy, meant everything to her and thanks to the bravery of the people in front of her they'd saved it for so many others, both present and future.

"Are you OK," asked Roy softly from beside her.

She turned her big amber eyes on him and smiled, "This was amazing...thank you."

"Anything for you," he whispered and kissed her on the lips again.

"Get a room already!" Ed cajoled from across the blankets, turning the attention back to the couple.

Riza blushed again when she saw all the laughing faces but it was soon wiped away when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and the sensation of being lifted.

Roy swung Riza up and over his shoulder. She was quiet small so it didn't take much to sweep her form off the blanket and into a fireman's lift. He shot Edward a playful smirk before announcing, "Don't mind if I do!"

Riza yelped and began wriggling as the rest of her, _so-called_, friends watched Roy carry her off.


End file.
